Pyrrhus
Pyrrhus is the mythical Eidolon spirit who takes the shape of a Red Pegasus. He is the spirit which can be summoned by Kaen , and Ryo Matsubara . Character History Pyrrhus was once a Elysian, whom was infused with the Aether which ran through the universe and condensed in the world of Elysia. He, like the others sought to maintain and monitor the flow of the universal Aether through this planet and defend it from any evil forces, and help the people of Elysia build their societies. However, after some of these defenders became corrupted by evil energies in the Aether and began to briing harm to the people of the world, trying to devour their souls to gain power. Pyrrhus was among the other uncorrupted Elysians who fought in a battle against the Corrupted Elysians. The resulting battle forced the Aether to be divided in half, creating the light and dark realms of Aether; the Zenith Aether Realm, and the Nadir Aether Realm. When Pyrrhus's mortal body passed, and returned to the Aether, his soul was transformed into the Red Pegasus Eidolon. Several centures later, his bond to the Aether Crystal would allow him to choose a Elysian vessel to lend his powers to, in order to fight against the Evil Demon Briezora---one of the original corrupted Elysians. When the Crystal glowed, it meant a compatible soul had been found. This soul belonged to Kaen; a Knight from a fallen kingdom. Not much else is known about Pyrrhus's life before he became an Eidolon. Power Rangers: Aether Pyrrhus is first seen by Liam when he comes to the Aether Temples in the Zenith Aether Realm. He is drinking water from the Reflecting pool. When the Demon General Galexia comes up with a way to make monsters grow, Pyrrhus uses his power as an Eidolon to transform into the Red Pegasus Eidolozord. Pyrrhus usally appears in the Zenith Aether Realm, or in a form of energy when Ryo summons him while trasformed into the Red Aether Ranger. After the Rangers unlock the other Aether Temples in Elysia, and gather the Seven Goddess Gems, Pyrrhus is able to merge his energy with the Phoenix , Bear , Butterfly and Bull , Eidolons in order to form the Shining Guarding Aether Soul Megazord , In the final battle against Briezora, Pyrrhus appears before the Rangers in his human form breifly, to speak with the Rangers. Using the power of the Zenith Aether in his soul he is able to transform into a version of the Red Aether Ranger. He fights alongside Ryo and the other Rangers, save Tenshii and fight against Briezora. Together with all of the Rangers, they summon forth the Ultimate Megazord combination; the Aether Soul Infinite . Zord Form Pegasus Eidolozord As the Pegasus Eidolozord, Pyrrhus merges with the Conciousness of the Red Aether Ranger, and he is infused with Zenith Aether Energy through the Zenith Aether Crystal. He grows in size, becoming several times larger. He gains armor on his body. He is able to merge with the Phoenix, Bear, Bull, and Butterfly Eidolozords to become the Shining Guardian Aether Soul Megazord 'Abilities' *Flight * Condensed Aether Energy Blasts (From wings) * Earthquake stomp *Horn Rocket Ranger Form Red Aether Ranger Pyrrhus merges his spirit with Ryo and Kaen in order for Ryo to transform into the Red Aether Ranger. Pyrrhus appears as a version of the Red Aether Ranger once during the final battle against Briezora to fight alongside Kaen and Ryo. 'Arsenal' *Eidolon form: Pegasus *Aether Whip Trivia *Pyrrhus's name was chosen from a random name generator; it was only afterwards the Author it was also the name of a Greek King. *Due to Ryo's background, Pyrrhus often appears alongside the Horse Summon in battle. Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Red Ranger Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Zords Category:Red Zords Category:Male Category:Allies